


When a good song starts...

by JungleKarmaPippa



Category: Power Rangers Jungle Fury
Genre: Barbie Girl is the only song in the world, Dancing, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 17:44:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8023180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JungleKarmaPippa/pseuds/JungleKarmaPippa
Summary: This is a running gag I keep with a friend.A client puts on an oldie on the JKP jukebox, and RJ has to dance when a good song comes on.





	When a good song starts...

The song started blasting from the jukebox in the restaurant, selected by some godless client, no doubt.  
“Hi, Barbie!”  
“Hi, Ken!”  
“Do you wanna go for a ride?”  
“Sure, Ken!”  
“Jump in!”  
“I’m a Barbie girl in a Barbie world, life in plastic is fantastic…”  
Spoons were dropped and dough was abandoned as the employees of Jungle Karma Pizza heard their boss, and kung fu master, sing along.  
“You can brush my hair,” he sang distractedly, stirring the sauce. “undress me anywhere, imagination, life is your creation…”  
“hmm, RJ?” Casey asked, his eyes fixed on the chef who had broken into a full white-boy dancing in the small kitchen, in front of the stove none the less.  
“I’m a blonde, bimbo girl…”  
“RJ!”  
“push me up, make it tight, I’m your dolly…”  
“RJ!” The urgency in Casey’s voice seemed to get across and the chef stopped mid-dance move, spoon in hand.  
“What?” He asked, looking around.  
“You’re dancing in front of the stove,” Theo accused him.  
“And you’re getting sauce all over the floor,” Casey pointed out.  
“Oh, I’m sorry,” RJ said, setting the spoon aside and going for the mop. “I can’t help it. When a good song comes on, I just have to dance.”


End file.
